


Advocatus Diaboli

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Ten in Ten Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second entry for Astolat's Ten In Ten Challenge. This was also part of a prompt from a friend that consisted of "cards/kiss/lost".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advocatus Diaboli

**Author's Note:**

> My first, and perhaps my only, Castiel/Crowley piece. "Advocatus diaboli" is Latin for "the devil's advocate".

The art of having a "poker face", he had learned, was to never show one's strategy. Hide your fears; control your rage; betray nothing.  
The dealer turned the deck; one opponent tensed across the table. Castiel smiled languidly, watching the demon's lips curl up in a snarl. If the game's progression was any indication, the hell-spawn was certain to lose.  
A king for the final card. How fitting, Castiel thought, and lazily flipped up his hand. He remained calm and still as the demon roared a curse and flipped the table over, scattering the chips and deck and, ultimately, the human dealer with it before stalking off.  
"Well, I see he took it sportingly. Quite the show, love."  
Castiel turned and brushed his lips across Crowley's ear, a slow smile gracing his lips as he murmured, "You have taught me well."


End file.
